


Memories

by MomoStark



Category: DOGS (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3791950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoStark/pseuds/MomoStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if we were able to see what was going on through Giovanni's mind when he began to lose his memories?</p><p>Giovanni is in search of a way to make sure that he wouldn't forget Heine, no matter what. He didn't want to forget that they promised to fight again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

He remembered the bullet piercing his head. He knew that he should have been dead. Yet, there he was, still existing. All because Mother decided to try to make heads less of a weak point. Clutching his head, he knew that he was forgetting something. He just . . . didn’t know what. In his mind he could picture faces that he had apparently grew up with, he could almost hear their voices talking to him, yet nothing came out. He wanted to greet them, yet he couldn’t remember their names.

Giovanni woke up, his eyes flying wide open. His breath was heavy. Both Luki and Noki were there staring at him in surprise. “Brother, are you alright?” It took a minute for him to remember their names. He simply nodded. He wasn’t going to tell them that he was losing his memory. Not now, they wouldn’t be able to handle that kind of loss. He didn’t want to disappear. Not yet.

Getting up he simply said, “I’m going out. I don’t know when I will be back . . .” He couldn’t face Luki or Noki. Although he knew that they probably realized something was wrong. He didn’t wait to hear what they were going to say. He simply left. He had a score to settle. He had to do it before all of his memories were gone. He had already forgotten the name of that girl that Heine always hung out with. She was a big deal apparently; it frustrated him that he was losing himself.

He went out into the city, desperately searching for a way to keep himself somewhat the same.

Days went by and he was still unable to find a way to keep his memories from disappearing. He was beginning to forget more things. Things that were important, at one time he woke up and completely forgot where he was. He almost had a panic attack. He even couldn’t remember as to why he was forgetting memories. The one memory he tried to hold onto was the score he needed to settle with Heine.  
That was when a man approached him, “I can help you settle your score. I can help you find what you are looking for. You no longer have to fear losing your memories.” The man said.

Giovanni asked, “Oh yeah? How are you going to do that?”

“It’s simple, you just give me your body.” The man replied.

Giovanni nodded and said, “Just make sure I settle my score with Heine.”

That was when he felt his body move, he wasn’t telling it to move at all. The man did take over his body. He wasn’t sure how, but the man quickly found Heine. If he could cry, he would have. He was still able to remember Heine, and the score. He loved the fight that this man had with Heine.

Although he couldn’t help but think, “I’m sorry Heine. . .” Giovanni didn’t understand why he was apologizing. Maybe it was because he knew, there was no way that this man could leave his body now. If he left, Giovanni feared that his memories would disappear at a faster rate. That he would forget all about Heine.

He wanted to hold something dear. He never thought about that before, they weren’t taught to hold something dear. Yet, the one thing that Giovanni wished that he was able to keep were his memories.


End file.
